


Punishments made of promises

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Flogging, Incest, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: Roman punishes Remus for his bad behavior.Takes place directly after the “Intrusive Thoughts” video.“Bro, I’m gonna whip your butt.” “Do you promise?”





	Punishments made of promises

As soon as Roman sunk out, he began hunting through the mindscape for where Remus had fled. The other sides would doubtlessly be busy comforting Thomas or supporting Virgil in the wake of Remus’s grand entrance, but Roman had more pressing matters to attend to. He’d made a promise, and he preferred to take care of it as soon as possible - it was only a matter of time before Remus made trouble again, and Roman didn’t like to let the punishments stack up.

Roman tried his brother’s room first, kicking in the door and storming in. Remus looked up from his desk, where he had been making play-doh figures commit lewd acts. It was just as well that Remus hadn’t been hiding - one less thing to be punished for.

“Dungeon. _Now_.” Roman growled. Remus opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and closed it. He quickly sunk out of his own room. Roman sunk out also, not bothering to close the door to Remus’s room.

Roman rose back up in the Dungeon, a secret, hidden corner of his own room that had been designed specifically for the brothers. It was soundproofed within Thomas’s mind, so not even the other sides would be able to overhear. It contained a variety of soft and hard surfaces, and everything was done in shades of cranberry and evergreen. There were chests full of every toy imaginable, and more hung on the walls within easy reach. Remus had already taken off his shirt and tossed it haphazardly onto a chair, and was twitching as he waited for instructions.

“Pants off, too.” If Roman had been in a more forgiving mood, he might have taken pity on Remus and let him wear a ball gag. But there would be no such leniency tonight. Remus would have to willingly hold his own tongue, knowing that any snarky remark he made would only earn him more punishment.

Remus dropped his pants and kicked them and his shoes away. He’d been going commando, so underwear wasn’t an issue. Roman grinned, and glanced at the Saint Andrew's Cross. Remus swallowed hard, but obediently went over to face the cross, lifting his arms and spreading his legs against the large X frame. Roman snapped his fingers and thick cuffs appeared around Remus’s wrists and ankles, restraining him tightly into position.

“You’ve been bad tonight, brother.” Roman said, selecting a black suede flogger from the wall and crossing back over to stand behind Remus. “Do you know what you did?”

“What you were being too much of a _wimp_ to do, and giving Thomas ideas for some _fun_ videos?” Remus’s voice was muffled, and Roman watched as the muscles in Remus’s back tensed. Roman lifted the flogger and brought it down hard against Remus’s back.

_~CRACK~_

Remus cried out, his whole body twitching and shuddering from the sudden pain. Roman lifted the flogger, “Nope. Care to try again?”

“Telling Thomas the _truth_ instead of the sugar-coated lie you keep feeding him,” Remus said under his breath, and braced himself for the next strike.

_~CRACK~_

Remus’s pale skin was already beginning to redden, blotches and stripes appearing where the flogger had struck. Roman loved this part, when he could still see the marks from each individual impact. “Third time’s the charm?” Roman offered, but Remus was silent now. “Very well. If you really don’t know, I’ll spell it out for you.”

It only took a fraction of a second for Roman to glance through Thomas’s short term memories and see what his brother had been doing while he’d been passed out on the floor. Roman used the handle of the flogger to trace the pink welts on Remus’s back as he spoke. “One, you revealed yourself to our host without invitation. Two, you attacked me and knocked me out. Twice. Three, you stole creative control from Thomas and pulled him unwillingly into full daydream mode. Four, you attacked Logan, also twice. Hmmm... am I forgetting anything?” He raked his fingernails down Remus’s back, causing Remus to arch and hiss like a cat. 

“No,” Remus muttered, pulling at his bonds, but they wouldn’t budge.

Roman reached around his brother, pinching and tugging hard on one of his nipples. “No...?” Roman prompted, trailing off.

“No, _your highness_.”

Roman smiled. “Very well. For your first crime, I think you deserve fifty hits with the flogger. And you should thank me for each one - there’s plenty of things I could be doing right now, but I’m spending my valuable time on you. So, let’s begin.” _~CRACK~_ “What do you say?”

“Thank you, your highness.” Remus spat out the words, his tone still laced with defiance, but Roman didn’t mind. The night was still young.

💚 

Once the flogging had been completed, it was time to move onto the next punishment. Roman had kept all the hits so far to Remus’s back and shoulders, which had blushed into a rosy pink. But there was still plenty of canvas left, and plenty of toys to choose from. Roman cleaned the flogger with a gesture of his fingers and returned it to its place on the wall. He let his fingertips drift over some of the other toys before selecting a wide, flat wooden paddle with a comfortable leather grip.

“Time for your second punishment.” Roman said. Remus, unable to see what Roman was doing, hung semi-limply on the cross. Roman playfully tapped the flat side of the paddle against one of Remus’s ass cheeks and then the other, and reveled in the shudder that ran through Remus’s body. “How many do you think you deserve for attacking me, hmm? How about thirty spankings?” The tension in Remus’s shoulders eased minutely, and Roman almost chuckled. His brother was so easy to manipulate. “...per attack.” Roman continued, as if he hadn’t paused, and, yes, there was the tension back again, ass clenching and Remus’s shoulders held in rigid anticipation. “So, sixty in total. Shall we begin?” Without giving Remus time to say anything, Roman drew his hand back and then forward, hitting Remus’s ass with enough force to make his brother jump.

_~SMACK~_

He paused only long enough for Remus to sputter out his thanks before the next strike fell. Roman alternated his angle, sometimes hitting the left cheek, sometimes the right, sometimes both in the same strike. He hit down from the top, up from the bottom, and from either side. Sometimes he caught Remus’s balls in the strike, and Remus would yelp and squirm, unable to shield his vulnerable flesh. Each strike was hard, brutal, causing the pale flesh to flush red and sting. Roman kept up the force behind each stroke, despite the flesh growing tender and sensitive to each new strike.

💚 

When they finally reached sixty, Remus was a mess. He was hanging completely limp against the cross, shuddering and whimpering as the nerves in his ass twitched and misfired. Roman caressed one cheek with his hand, the skin bright-red and burning to the touch. “You’re doing very well,” Roman murmured, stroking the abused skin. “You’ve been a very bad boy, but you’re taking your punishment beautifully. Only two more punishments to go, and if you keep this up, you’ll get a reward at the end of it.”

There was no verbal response from his brother, but Roman felt Remus’s ass press more firmly into the palm of his hand, and he smiled. “So good,” he whispered. Stepping away from his brother, he quickly cleaned and replaced the paddle. His gaze passed over the other toys hanging from individual hooks on the wall, before catching on the riding crop. “Here we go,” Roman said, taking down the crop and running his fingers down the length, fondling the leather tongue at the end. “This will do nicely.” He ran the tongue of the crop down Remus’s spine, around the curve of his ass. He teased Remus’s balls for a moment, before running the tongue of the crop back up the cleft of his ass. “Thomas _did_ ask you to explain yourself, but you should have gotten his agreement before dragging him and the others into a daydream.” Roman’s explanation was a mere formality - Remus would rather cut out his own tongue than ask for permission, and Roman knew that a mere whipping wouldn’t change that. But they each had their parts to play in this game - Roman knew Remus would continue to misbehave, and Remus knew Roman would punish him when he did. “Since this is your first offense of this kind, let’s start with twenty-five. I’m beginning to lose count, so you’ll need to keep track for me.” Roman brought the crop down hard on Remus’s shoulder.

_~THWACK~_

“One. Thank you, highness.” Remus sobbed. His back was still tender from the flogging and the crop felt like fire, making his skin burn and sting wherever it touched. Roman varied his strikes, criss-crossing Remus’s back and ass as well as a few hits to the back of his thighs. Each time Remus lost count, Roman made him start over from the beginning.

💚 

Even with the recounts, the punishment was over much too quickly, and Roman felt reluctant as he replaced the crop onto its hook. He hoped Remus would cause more trouble again soon - he looked forward to using the crop again. With one last longing sigh, he tore his gaze from the crop and surveyed the rest of the toys. 

It was time for Remus’s final punishment, and Roman wanted this one to be special. It was the first punishment after Remus revealed himself to their host, and Roman wanted to make sure that his brother remembered this punishment every time he showed himself to Thomas. He considered the rest of the toys on the wall and the ones he knew were stored in the chests, but none of them felt _right_. His gaze fell on the pile of Remus’s pants on the floor, and a wicked idea began to form in his head. Reaching down, he picked up Remus’s pants and gently slid the belt from the loops. It was a brand new belt - Remus had added several unique touches to his outfit before showing himself to Thomas, and Roman took a moment to admire the octopus buckle. Decision made, he tightened his fingers around the buckle, and then looped the leather of the belt around his hand a couple times. Turning back to his brother, Roman said, “For attacking Logan, _twice_ , you deserve to be punished. Thirty per attack, sixty hits total. You’ve been good tonight, so I’ll count for you this time, but you should still thank me. This punishment is taking up a lot of my valuable time that I could be putting to better use elsewhere. Are you ready?” Again, Roman didn’t wait for an answer, lifting his fist and bringing the belt down hard.

_~CRACK~_

Roman took his time with the belt. He went back over Remus’s back and ass, the skin turning dark and beginning to bruise under his ministrations. He continued down Remus’s thighs and back up, making Remus shake and dance with each hit. Remus was uncontrollable now, crying out with every strike and shuddering in the aftermath. Roman savored the punishment, but soon it too was over. He carelessly dropped the belt onto the pile of Remus’s clothes and stood back to admire his work. His gaze traced over every darkened splotch, every welt and streak of redness that covered Remus’s body, and he felt pleasure at a job well done wash through him.

Roman quickly removed his own clothes before stepping close to Remus again. He pressed close, covering Remus’s inflamed skin with his own, soaking up the heat radiating from his brother. “Such a good boy, taking your punishment so well. I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me. What do you think?”

Remus moaned, pressing back into Roman’s body, unable to form words anymore. “That’s what I thought,” Roman grinned, glad once again he’d decided to forgo the ball gag tonight. He loved the sounds his brother made, and it was worth the trouble of beating the attitude out of him to be able to enjoy Remus being mindless with pain and pleasure. Roman conjured a bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers, before reaching down and tracing Remus’s hole. “Open up for me,” Roman murmured, but Remus was already completely relaxed, and Roman was able to slide a finger inside without any token resistance. He added a second finger and then a third, stretching Remus to be able to accommodate him. This was his brother’s reward, not a further punishment, and Roman wanted Remus to be ready to take him.

Generously covering his own length with lube, he guided his cock to Remus’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. Remus whimpered and shuddered, but he pushed back against Roman, and soon Roman was fully seated inside his brother. As warm as Remus was against Roman’s chest, he was even hotter on the inside, and Roman basked in the heat as he slowly withdrew and pushed back in, inch by agonizing inch.

“Please,” Remus managed to beg between sobs as he was oh-so-slowly impaled. Roman began to quicken his pace, thrusting faster and harder until he was slamming his cock into Remus, every thrust crushing Remus against the unforgiving frame of the cross. Roman reached around and fisted Remus’s cock, bruising his own knuckles as they knocked against the cross. Remus came with a scream, his body going rigid and clamping down hard on Roman’s cock. Roman spilled soon after with a few last thrusts, Remus’s body sagging boneless against him. 

Roman slowly pulled out, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles vanished, and Roman caught his brother’s weight as he was released from the cross. Picking him up, Roman carried Remus over to a nearby bed and set him carefully down on top of the sheets, rolling him onto his stomach. Roman climbed onto the bed next to him, and conjured a jar of cream. He scooped out the cream and smoothed it between his fingers before gently spreading the cream over Remus’s aching skin. Roman took his time, lightly rubbing the cream into the abused flesh. He didn’t _have_ to do it - either of the brothers could have healed Remus with the snap of their fingers - but the aftercare was part of the reward, and Remus had earned this show of tenderness. Roman hummed as he worked, soothing away the pain, and soon Remus’s was snoring, drool leaking out of his open mouth. Roman smiled, setting aside the jar of cream and pulling a blanket over them both. Wrapping an arm around his brother, Roman let himself drift into sleep. 

Eventually Remus would cause more trouble, and Roman would dole out more punishment, but for now, Roman enjoyed the lull before the storm circled around again. Remus was a handful sometimes, but he was _Roman’s_ handful, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
